This application relates to a system for management of a solid chemistry supply. For example, this application relates to systems for monitoring solid chemistry supply levels in closed containers.
Solid chemistry products can be used in industrial processes to maintain parts of such processes. Example parts of a process can include a solid chemistry supply container and plumbing connected to the container. Solid chemistry products can be used to maintain efficiency and effectiveness in a process. For example, in power plants, solid chemistry products can be used to control corrosion and buildup of mineral and organic deposits. Such corrosion and buildup can cause inefficiencies in the plant. Corrosion and buildup can also cause problems in other types of processes and can even cause a breakdown of such processes.
Where a solid chemistry product is used to maintain plumbing and fluids (such as working fluids), it can be difficult to monitor the chemistry, especially where the plumbing and the supply container is enclosed. For example, the plumbing can enclose a supply container and walls can enclose the plumbing. Further, supply containers are usually closed, locked, and pressurized, so restocking and monitoring supplies can be laborious. Also, monitoring and restocking supply containers can bring up safety concerns due to the sometimes hazardousness of solid chemistry and fluid combined with the solid chemistry. Additionally, depth and other environmental conditions of a container can make it difficult to inspect the quality of the solid chemistry and corresponding mixtures of the solid chemistry even when the container is opened.
Therefore, there are engineering problems to be solved in order to provide more effective and efficient management of solid chemistries, especially in closed and pressurized containers. Resolution of such engineering problems is important considering the importance of management of solid chemistries. For example, as mentioned, the efficiency of a power plant may depend in part on the effectiveness of solid chemistries in plumbing of the plant. This is especially the situation when pressurization and other thermodynamic qualities are dependent on solid chemistries working optimally. The resolution of these technical issues can benefit processes in providing more effective and efficient use of solid chemistries, which may result in more efficient processes using such products. The novel technologies described herein set out to solve the aforementioned example problems and improve the management of solid chemistries, so to improve efficiency and effectiveness in processes that use solid chemistries to control fluid quality.